


Does He Flutter Your Heart

by hostagesfic



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic/pseuds/hostagesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She glances over her shoulder and makes a face at him. "Don't be a creeper, babe."</p>
<p>Zayn sticks out his tongue at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Flutter Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to P for the quick beta and lube-wrangling. Also for the reality check when it came to sex positions, even though I ignored your reality and substituted my own fantasy capabilities upon the characters.
> 
> As mentioned in the tag this fic includes sex without the use of condoms and without mention of the use of birth control. This is very unsubtle PWP.
> 
> Title from DNA, by Little Mix.

She's on her phone when Zayn comes out of the bathroom, running a hand towel through his hair. At first she doesn't notice; she's sprawled across the bed facing the big windows, laying on her stomach, propped on her elbows away from him, and he stands at the edge of the bed and admires her for a moment. 

She's curling her toes, jiggling her feet distractedly over the mattress, and Zayn follows the arch of each foot up her calves, the dimples behind her knees, the soft pale skin at the back of her thighs. She's wearing a pair of his boxers, low on her hips so they'll fit, love handles prominent above the elastic band. He knows if he pulled it away there would be marks like tiny, delicate tire tracks on her skin. She glances over her shoulder and makes a face at him. "Don't be a creeper, babe."

Zayn sticks out his tongue at her, sets the towel he'd used to dry his hair on the bedside table. There are a couple of open bottles of water there, a bottle of lube with one end rolled down to squeeze the last out of it. His phone's there too, lit up with some latest notification. Zayn glances back at her.

She's setting her own phone down on the opposite nightstand, raised up on her knees to reach it, as he drops the towel around his waist, climbs onto the bed behind her and drapes his body over hers. She laughs. "Get off, you great bloody pain. You'll break me." He won't; he's lost weight again and they both know it. 

“Too comfy like,” he protests, nuzzling her shoulder and rubbing his scruffy chin against her throat to make her squirm. Her breath picks up and she arches her back beneath him, rubs her arse back against his crotch. 

“Comfy, eh?” she repeats, sounding amused and wicked. He grins against her ear and kisses her there against the shell, closes his lips gently around the lobe. Perrie goes still. 

“Yeah?” he murmurs, kissing her throat again, the side of her cheek as far as he can reach. 

“Yeah,” she breathes, “fuck, Zayn.” 

He leans back, kneeling on the mattress behind her, steadies her with hands on her thighs as she pulls her shirt off over her head, throws it off the other side of the bed. He gives the waistband of her boxers a snap, just to see her jump, grin back at him. “Gonna spank me one day,” she says, all too knowingly, and Zayn bends to hide his burning face against the small of her back, kissing her tailbone and biting her arse. 

She lets him play it cool this time as she spreads her legs, knees settling wider on the mattress. Zayn takes the invitation, leans further in and palms her arse cheeks apart, licks at her cunt. She’s barely wet at the start, glistening and with just the hint of arousal as he spreads his tongue between her labia and laves it back towards her arsehole, but she responds like she always does, pressing back and down against his mouth, exhaling with a sigh. “Yeah,” she says, and Zayn squeezes her bum, flicks his tongue at the sensitive skin behind her cunt and before her arsehole. Perrie shivers. “Do -- more,” she says, when he’s just breathing against her, waiting for instruction. 

He presses his face against her then, licks into her and draws the wetness out on his tongue, spreads it over her folds and sucks at her noisily. She’s leaning forward on one hand now, rubbing at her clit with her other, and he pinches her arse when he realizes, shoves his face further against her arse to unsettle her balance, make her go back to both hands and knees. She’s properly wet now, slick everywhere Zayn puts his mouth, and he licks his lips, gets the tanginess and the sweetness in one. He presses his middle finger into her, rubs the pad across her insides, searching.

“Fuck,” Perrie whines, head falling forward, and Zayn grins against her skin, draws his finger back. She’s tight, trying to keep him in her, and he gives her back two, twisting his hand until she whimpers. He pushes them in deep and licks around them, feels her shivering inside. 

“Wanna get in you,” he says, just to feel her clench down, have her hips roll back against his face. She smells good, and she’s nearly dripping around his fingers. He pulls them out and wipes them across her arse. She keeps her head down, this time, doesn’t look back at him, but he knows her cheeks are flushed. “So wet,” he says, testing, and she hisses. He grins. “So fuckin’ wet.”

“Shut up,” Perrie says. “Just put it in me, Zayn, god, stop fucking about.”

He straightens up, an imitation of the full body sprawl before, kissing the back of her neck. He rubs his cock against the back of her thigh, the line of her arse. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Perrie agrees, sounding as breathless as Zayn feels when the head of his dick nudges her hot cunt. He closes his eyes, presses his forehead to her shoulder. 

“Gonna come,” he says, and she laughs, a sort of choked up, manic amusement.

“Better fucking not.”

“Give me a mo,” he compromises easily, reaches down to feel her again with his fingers. This time he’s wrapping his arm around her waist, touching her from the front, his fingertips finding her clit easily. “You first, yeah babe?”

“Me first,” Perrie agrees, and grinds herself down on his hand. He keeps his fingers in a v, rubbing down either side of her clit as she rolls her hips, and kisses her back, lets his heartbeat match hers. She comes easily, that way, a minute of humping his hand and his mouth on her neck and she’s shaking, hips gone erratic as she lowers herself against the mattress, sobs out a noise that makes Zayn laugh in success. 

She’s a sight when he leans back; the arch of her back obscene with her face pressed into the sheets and her arse in the air, her thighs trembling. Her cunt is deep ruddy pink and glittering wet between her legs, and Zayn rubs his fingers through the slick gathered there and fists his cock. 

“Condom?” he asks, rubbing her thigh, her ankle, the arch of her foot. She kicks at him warningly, mumbles something against the mattress. “Can’t hear you,” he points out, dragging his thumb against the sole of her foot until she squirms and looks back at him. 

“Lick me out, after,” she says, loud this time. 

Zayn leans forward quickly, pressing his mouth to hers, sucking her lower lip between his. “Fuck yeah.”

They manage to keep kissing as he rubs the head of his dick across her cunt, back and forward to nudge her clit; keep it going as he guides his cock in deep enough to move his hand to her hip. They kiss, awkward and strained and reaching, right up to when his hips press firmly against hers, and he breaks away, gasping.

Perrie laughs, and the way it feels makes both of them shudder. Zayn is clinging to her, a hand at her hip and the other at her waist, head bowed against the side of hers as he breathes heavily. Perrie has her eyes closed, lip between her teeth. 

"Move," she says, after a moment, and he does, offbeat jerks of his hips that keep him close against her back. 

Perrie spreads her legs and pushes back against him, rubbing her arse against his crotch and tilting her hips. It's as pretty an invitation as Zayn's ever seen, too much to pass up, and he straightens up to watch, palming her hips and guiding her to keep himself from slipping out.

He slides a hand down to spread her arsecheeks, thumbing at the crease of her arse until she whines. "Yeah?" Zayn breathes, reverent, and Perrie nods, her head dropped again between her arms. 

One-handed it’s a stretch to grab the lube off the nightstand, tricky to flick the cap open, and Zayn hesitates afterwards but Perrie sighs, harshly, shifting on her elbows. It means he needs to hurry up, and Zayn presses a kiss to her shoulder, drizzles a stream of lube down the crack of her arse.

She stiffens at the coolness, going tight around his cock, and Zayn soothes her as best he can, petting her side with his clean hand. With the other, he rubs the lube around, thumbs across her arsehole until it's gleaming as wet as her cunt. 

He starts moving his hips again cautiously, a steadier counterpoint to the pattern he's making as he sweeps his thumb around her hole. She's still tense, muscles pulsing around his cock as she tries to relax, and if he could manage the angle Zayn would open her up on his tongue. 

For now, fingers will do, and as she works her hips back against him, he slides his thumb into her arse, breathes a silent sigh of relief when she takes him smoothly. "Fuck," she whispers, head tossing against the mattress. "Fuck, babe."

"Yeah," Zayn says, and kisses her shoulder. He's always more than a little awed by her like this. "You're so good," he mutters into her skin, and Perrie shakes like she wants to laugh but is afraid it might hurt. He eases his thumb back and changes his angle before pushing it in again, relieved when she relaxes further.

"I am," she says. "So good, shit."

"You really are, babe," Zayn nods helplessly, watching her grind back on his cock and his finger at the same time. He's going to come too soon, and he knows it. 

"That's so good," Perrie whines, speeding up a little, fucking herself on him properly now, hands and forearms spread on the sheets for leverage. 

Zayn can only grunt his agreement, his appreciation, as she speeds up; her body is tight and hot and all around, and his endurance isn't that great. 

He only just registers her gasp, the stuttered exclamation; "Ah, ah, fuck, Zayn-" as his ears ring with white noise and he comes.

He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand sheepishly -- sometimes he gets a bit watery, but he's never cried during sex before. This orgasm must've just forced the wet from his eyes. 

Perrie is shuddering beneath him, and he eases his finger out of her arse carefully, rolls them onto their sides. She's relaxed enough that it's not too uncomfortable to keep his dick in for now, and she'll be pleased with that, doesn't like having to deal with the mess right away. Zayn kisses the side of her face. 

Perrie turns to kiss him back, and ends up smiling too hard and biting his lip. "Did you feel that? Just before you had your big black out?"

Zayn shakes his head apologetically. 

Perrie looks as pleased as he can remember ever seeing her in the wake of sex that will inevitably require heavy duty clean up. "I came!" 

"Oh," he says, dopily pleased. "Fuck, really?"

"Yeah!" Perrie kisses his chin. "God, that was awesome, that's never happened before, just from like, internal stimulation." Zayn makes a face, and she laughs at him. "What? Does that bother you? When I say 'internal stimulation'?"

"Sounds like somebody getting probed in like, Star Trek or summat," Zayn grumbles.

"Oh fuck off," Perrie giggles. "It was awesome. Fuck. Fuck! I'm still all shivery! I've got goosebumps."

She extends her arm, and sure enough, she has. 

Zayn cranes his neck to kiss them. "There," he says. "All better."


End file.
